1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to route/traffic mapping. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to optimizing travel routes and providing coupons corresponding to vendors along the optimized travel route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for planning/mapping travel routes are generally known in the art. Such methods allow users to view, for example, real-time traffic conditions or optimized travel routes between a start position and an end destination. The planned/mapped route may provide different details based on, for example, a mode of transportation (i.e. by foot, car, public transportation). It may be possible that multiple routes can be illustrated for the user to view so that the user can select a particular route to use when traveling from the start position to the end destination.
Furthermore, a current position of the user can be monitored through the use of GPS (global positioning system). By using GPS, the current position of the user can be monitored at regular intervals in time. The method for planning/mapping travel routes can also provide updated travel routes, for example, if the user deviates from a planned path or new traffic-based information is received. The methods for planning/mapping travel routes can utilize the GPS information alongside any other available information in order to generate updated routes for the user to view.
Geolocation can also be used, for example with mobile phones, to monitor the current position of the user as well as the location of real-world objects. Whereas GPS may provide geographic coordinates (i.e. latitude/longitude), geolocation can be used to provide other details (i.e. street address) used to identify locations.
Advertisements are also known in the art. More specifically, businesses utilize various different types of advertisements mediums (i.e. signs) in order to attract attention of various onlookers. For example, a business (e.g., McDonalds) may provide information about a deal regarding one of their products on a sign that onlookers passing by may be able to see. In this way, there is a higher likelihood that the onlooker will be convinced to stop by the business and conduct one or more transactions (e.g., purchase food).